Of Mice and Exorcists?
by toadstoolteaparty
Summary: When the exorcists are sent on a mission to Manhattan, New York to look for innocence, what happens when the innocence defends itself by turning all who touch it into... mice? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

An American Tail (c) Universal

* * *

><p>"Your next mission will be in North America."<p>

Allen and Lavi sat on the couch in Komui's messy office as they listened to him explain their assignment. Kanda was leaning against the wall reading the packet of detailed papers he was given, blocking out Komui's voice as best he could.

"To make up for time, you will have permission to travel to Manhattan, New York using the Ark instead of going by ship."

When headquarters was moved, they had made Ark gates in each branch of the Black Order, as well as major cities, including Paris, Moscow, Edo, Beijing, London, Manhattan, and many others.

"Reports say that there is a factory there that has been abandoned for at least five years due to mysterious disappearances of the employees that worked there. There have been four more disappearances in the past few weeks. Finders who investigated said that apparently these people had been looking for a rumored treasure and went to find it…"

"But they never came back." Lavi finished.

"Precisely. Chances are this may be the cause of Innocence."

"But why are you sending all three of us?" Allen asked.

"Well," Komui said a bit sheepishly, "If one of you disappears, I need _someone _to be able to report back about it!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and moved from his spot against the wall.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning," Komui smiled, "So get lots of rest!"

"Whatever." Kanda left the room.

Lavi and Allen glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing: _Why do I have a feeling something is gonna go wrong?_

* * *

><p>So, this is just kind of an intro... I promise the other chapters will be a lot longer!<p>

let me know what you think ^_^

please review! It gives me inspiration to write more! *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya go! ^_^

DGM © Katsura Hoshino

An American Tail © Universal

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since they exited the Ark.<p>

People busied around as the sun began to lower on the horizon. Leave work, buy dinner, and go home. Some people were in a rush, while others wandered aimlessly to kill time. Some were tired, some not. New people arrived on the brick-paved streets for the next shifts of the night. There were men and women, adults and children, and crowds of all cultures.

The daily lives in Manhattan, New York.

The birds chattered in the trees. A dog barked at a squirrel in the distance. Clouds slowly covered the sky in preparation for a rainy night. A leaf fell from a tree, caught by the wind, and blew into a small puddle that started forming on the side of the road. A pigeon landed on the very top of the newly finished Statue of Liberty. Mice scattered around looking for crumbs left behind from the strenuous day. A cat balanced on the top of a fence as it trotted diligently toward a window. A horse slowed down to let off its carriage full of passengers.

The street lights lit up as the sky became a darker blue. The city life had died down significantly. But, if you listened carefully, you could hear the whining of two tired exorcists…

"I'm telling ya, we're lost!" Lavi complained. Allen's stomach growled with every step he took as he followed behind Lavi, who was following Kanda, who did not want to admit that they were right and he was wrong. "We've past that bakery four times already!"

"If that's the case, can we just stop there?" Allen complained wearily. His stomach growled again, this time causing Timcanpy to wake up and abandon the coat pocket to sleep on Allen's head.

"Sorry, Allen, they're already closed," Lavi replied. Then, remembering that he had brought a snack since he ate lunch really early, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of salted pretzels. "Here," he tossed the bag to Allen, "sorry, that's all I got".

"Thank you!" Allen praised, carefully taking the bag like it was a fragile ornament that would break if dropped. Despite his efforts to make the food last, the pretzels were gone in less than two minutes. His stomach continued to gurgle.

Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously, Yuu, I think it's time to ask for directions," Lavi insisted.

"No need," Allen said suddenly, his cursed eye activating. "There's large concentration of Akuma about a mile east from here".

"That must be where the Innocence is!"

"Well?" Kanda said impatiently as he started to head east, "You coming or not?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

There were fifteen level-one Akuma and five level-twos. That would be easy enough. What wasn't easy, however, was trying to fight them in what looked like a junkyard, clutter everywhere, a sure promise of losing their balance or tripping on the useless items. The battleground was a disaster waiting to happen. A definite fire-hazard. It was a guaranteed disadvantage on their part, not having the benefit of flight yet having the nuisance of obstacles.

Despite these annoyances, the three exorcists still managed to eliminate all the Akuma within fifteen minutes.

"What's with all this junk?" Lavi said as he stood on top of a wooden barrel, looking around at their surroundings. There were piles and piles of broken appliances, furniture, garbage, and other such random items. Some of the piles were even taller than Kanda.

"It's probably a garbage dump, idiot," the Japanese exorcist replied, annoyed.

"Well then why the heck did the akuma get a sudden interest in garbage?"

"It wasn't the garbage they were interested in," Allen said, as he climbed to the top of one of the taller piles. He pointed towards the other side that they were not able to see from the ground. "There's the abandoned factory we were looking for."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Cheery," Lavi said sarcastically as they climbed in through a broken window. The doors had all been boarded up and blocked, so that option had been disqualified, leaving only this alternative.

The room they entered was cluttered with large printing machines, the moonlight gleaming off the oxidized metal through a hole in the roof. The air was musty with a thin scent of ink and oil. Allen sneezed when he bumped into a pile of boxes, sending dust and dirt into the air.

The three exorcists diligently made their way through the rows of machinery. At the far end of the last row to the right, there was a rusty, blue door.

Kanda opened the door.

The room was dark, too dark to see anything. As Lavi and Allen stepped into the room, Kanda lit a match.

"AHH!" Allen and Lavi both cried. Kanda twitched both in annoyance and because of the same thing that caused the other two to let out such a pathetic scream.

There were actually two things that caused these reactions.

One: There were small bones completely covering the floor.

Two: Around all four walls were the eyes of cats. Many cats. A serene gleam in their eyes, as if they were waiting…

When the exorcists composed themselves again, Lavi took a better look at the ground.

"Mice bones." He stated. "Wonder what happened to them…"

"I think the cats did," Allen said as he slowly put Timcanpy back in his pocket. "Heh, better be careful, Tim". Tim ruffled his wings as he nuzzled comfortably in between the fabric.

"So where do you think the innocence might be?" Lavi asked nonchalantly, taking a few steps forward.

"Well, let's see…" Allen said, recalling Komui's instructions. "Komui said that people were disappearing, which would make sense to be because of the akuma, although, I didn't see any ashes on the way in here…"

"Neither did I. So, what are you thinking, Beansprout? That something else caused the disappearances?" Kanda questioned.

Allen slightly twitched at the nickname, but other than that, tried to ignore it. "I'm not sure. But what I am sure of is that there _is_ Innocence in this place. If there wasn't, the akuma wouldn't have gathered here".

_Crash!_

Allen and Kanda turned around startled, to see, or more accurately put, not see Lavi. They hurried over to the source of the noise, a hole in the ground, where the wooden floor had been weak and gave way under the red-head's feet.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," He replied with a groan as he climbed out of the hole, which had only been about six feet deep. In the hole were pipes, many of which were rusted and falling apart. The largest of the pipes, about four feet in diameter, was missing a big chunk out of it, letting water leak out on to the dirt. "Found the sewer," He muttered. "This place is really falling apart… no wonder it was abandoned." Then he gestured to the hole that he fell into. "I wouldn't be surprised if _this_ was the reason people were disappearing!"

"Idiot," Kanda mumbled under his breath, continuing to survey the room. He walked over to the far wall, which was covered in shelves, and held up the match to see the objects that sat on them. Everything was covered in dust.

Everything except a small, wooden box.

"What's that, Yuu?" Lavi and Allen walked over towards the samurai.

When the others stood in front of him, waiting, he opened the box.

There was a bright flash of light. Then everything went black.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ugh… what just happened?" Allen was sitting on the floor in the dark. He felt dizzy and slightly odd as he stood up and looked around, not seeing anything. The match that Kanda was holding had gone out. "Kanda? Lavi?"

"I'm over here!" He heard Lavi yell from what seemed like several yards away. _I don't even remember the room being that big! _Kanda mumbled curse words under his breath from somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Anyone have a light?" Allen asked the darkness.

"My matches are gone," Kanda replied irritably.

"Hang on a sec," Lavi said, pulling his hammer out of its holster. The fire stamp lit up, illuminating the room.

The exorcists froze in horror as they looked around at each other.

Each one pointed at the others and screamed, "YOU'RE A MOUSE!"

Then they suddenly realized something, something they had thought nothing of before, something that was very important now…

All at once, the cats pounced.

"RUN!" Allen yelled.

The three now-mice exorcists clumsily jolted across the room. The cats, slow to react, ran into each other at the spot where their prey had been standing.

"Over here!" Lavi signaled towards the hole in the floor.

They jumped in, not even taking notice of the distance to the bottom, rolling in the dirt when they landed on the ground.

The cats surrounded the opening to the hole, composing their balance in preparation to follow.

Seeing their pursuers, the exorcists looked for an escape.

The sewer pipe.

They ran. The cats followed.

After turning a few corners, the pipe led to a drop-off, a pool of water under the city, one of many in Manhattan's sewer system. The only way left to go was down, and the cats were getting even closer.

"Jump!" Allen yelled, nearly pushing the other two off the edge in urgency.

Six feet from the water.

Four feet from the water.

One foot from the water.

Then something came from the side, catching them in its mouth, teeth closing around them.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna try to get back on a weekly updating schedule with both of my fanfics. We'll see how that goes…<p>

Anyways, please review! It gives me inspiration and motivation to continue! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

DGM © Katsura Hoshino

An American Tail © Universal

* * *

><p>For several minutes they were in darkness, still alive. A cat hadn't swallowed them. Whatever was carrying them was moving quickly, turning corners, dodging something. Then, suddenly, it spit them out. They somersaulted as they landed on the ground, dazed from the unexpected turn of events. They looked up.<p>

"Timcanpy!" Allen gasped in surprise and relief. _Thanks Tim! _They were now at least two times smaller than the golden golem, who hovered over them. Then they looked at each other, speechless. _What happened? Why'd we turn into mice? _Despite their mouse appearance, they were still wearing their exorcist uniforms, which had shrunk to size; their anti-akuma weapons had also shrunk.

"What turned us in to mice?" Lavi asked, mystified, looking at his new tail and grabbing on to his ears.

"I think it was the innocence," Allen said in awe. "Maybe that was its way of protecting itself, kind of like how that one innocence created extreme weather to keep people away…"

"Well, that would explain the disappearances…" Lavi thought for a moment, then added, "And the bones. Those cats knew what was going to happen, that's why they were waiting…"

They remained silent for a few minutes. Allen sighed, "What now?"

"We find a way to turn back. Then we obtain the innocence. Simple as that." Kanda did not seem in much of a talkative mood. Allen was about to argue with a smart comment, but decided against it. Now wasn't the time.

"So how _do_ we turn back to normal?" Lavi spoke up, obviously anxious. They all were.

"I have no idea," Allen then looked up at Timcanpy in relieved realization. "Can you connect to headquarters, Tim?"

Timcanpy opened his mouth and looked toward the sky. A light started to project, flickered, and then faded. _One of the cats must have injured him… _

"I guess we'll just have to pray Komui realizes that something happened. At least if he doesn't, Lenalee or one of the others will," Lavi reassured quietly.

"Well, in the meantime, I don't think it's a good idea to let anyone here know about us," Allen said quietly. "Same with our anti-akuma weapons. I don't think we should use them unless it is absolutely necessary. We don't wanna attract any unwanted attention."

They were tired. It was too dark to even see where they were and they had no plan. Eventually, the three of them fell asleep, Allen and Lavi leaning on Timcanpy, Kanda sitting up against a wall.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"EEEK!"

The three exorcists woke up, startled. The woman who had screamed started batting at them with a straw broom. Apparently Timcanpy had landed them on her windowsill.

Allen and Kanda ducked when the broom flew at them once more.

"Shoo! Shoo!" She cried, swinging the broom frantically, not even aiming. Because of this, her movements were completely random, unpredictable, and therefore not easy to dodge. The broom hit Lavi, knocking him off of the cemented ledge. Timcanpy, reacting quickly, scooped up Allen and Kanda in his mouth and flew down underneath Lavi, who landed on top of the golden golem.

Timcanpy flew around the corner of the building, out of sight of the woman, and landed on a wooden crate.

The sun started to ascend on the horizon. Dawn had finally arrived. Despite how little sleep they had gotten, this morning's startling incident set the exorcists on high alert.

For the next half hour or so, they sat on the crate watching as the streets of Manhattan came to life. The people busied around as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Wake up, eat breakfast, and go to work. Some people were in a rush, while others wandered aimlessly to kill time. Some were still sleepy, some not. New people arrived on the brick-paved streets for the morning shifts. There were men and women, adults and children, and crowds of all cultures.

But everything they saw was from the perspective of a mouse. The people towered over them like buildings. The buildings towered over them like mountains. They were just small creatures in this big world.

Allen's stomach growled. As he lowered his head, moping, he noticed letters painted in red on the crate. The letters spelled out–

"Apples!" He exclaimed happily, his mouse-ears perking up. As he walked over to the edge of the crate, looking for a way to open it, Lavi's stomach growled too.

"Heh, I'm definitely with Allen on this one."

"Che." Kanda followed them, not admitting that he was hungry too.

"How are we gonna get it open?" Allen complained disappointedly.

"Maybe we can–" Lavi was cut off by a man, probably the owner of the crate, yelling in French and waving his hands at them frantically, trying to scare them away. Not wanting to get into any more trouble than they already had, the three exorcists and Timcanpy hurried away, taking refuge underneath the porch of another shop.

"Ugh… I'm so hungry," Allen whined.

"Me too, Allen, me too," Lavi agreed, then looked up at Kanda in puzzlement, "What are you looking at, Yuu?"

Kanda twitched at the use of his first name, but then pointed in the direction he had been staring and replied, "We're across the street from the bakery."

"Ah!" Allen's face lit up in delight. "Come on, let's go!"

They quickly ran across the sidewalk, stopping when they reached the curb. There were so many people.

"How're we gonna get over there without being squashed?" Lavi pointed out, holding Allen back by his shirt collar.

"I wasn't just gonna run across without looking, you know," Allen mumbled, trying to pry Lavi's paw off of his collar. Allen walked over to the very edge of the curb and looked around. "I don't see any signs of this crowd breaking anytime soon." He sighed. "I didn't think it would be this hard to get food, being a mouse."

"I still can't believe that we actually ARE mice!" Lavi added.

"Che," Kanda said, annoyed. "Even as mice you guys are idiots. Just treat it like it's a battleground where you have to get from one end to the next, without getting hit and without attacking. Just dodge the people like you would dodge an Akuma bullet. It's as simple as that."

"Uhh…" Allen and Lavi both stared at Kanda, surprised. Allen was surprised that Kanda actually had something intelligent to say. Lavi was surprised that he himself hadn't thought of just dodging the people before.

"Tim, does you're recording system still work?" Allen asked the golem. Timcanpy replied with a few clicks and a nod. "Alright, can you fly around and figure out where exactly we are? We'll catch up with you later."

Timcanpy immediately shot up into the air, out of sight.

"Okay, we'll meet up over there by that box in front of the bakery," Allen said, then nervously added. "You guys ready?"

"Heh," Lavi laughed with the same amount of nervousness. "I'll race 'ya."

Kanda had already started across.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The tall, lean woman exited the bakery and looked both ways before she crossed the street, holding her five-year-old daughter's hand.

"Mommy, mommy!" The girl said excitedly.

"Not now, dear, wait 'til we cross the street."

"But mommy! Look! There's little mouses crossing the street too! They're really fast! Look at them! They're running around people's feet! Are they going to the bakery?"

"The word is 'mice', dear. Now come along."

When they were on the other side of the street, the little, vivacious girl looked back and smiled. The mouses had made it across the street too.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Heh… haha…" Lavi breathed, exhausted, supporting his hands on his knees. "Remind me never to do that again… heh… I almost got stepped on…"

"Whew… now we just gotta figure out a way to get _inside_ the bakery…" Allen said, just as exhausted as Lavi.

"You two are pathetic," Kanda grimaced, continuing across the sidewalk.

After a minute of catching their breath, Allen and Lavi hurried over to Kanda, standing next to the cardboard box in front of the building.

"So," Lavi said, looking over at Allen. "How're we getting in?"

"The only way in that place is through the front door," The three exorcists turned around, startled, to find another mouse walking towards them. He was about their size and had dark brown hair. Oblivious to their surprised expressions, the mouse continued to talk, "-and even if ya did manage to get in, the place is stacked full 'a mouse traps. Not to mention the owner's cats…" He looked up at them and blinked, smiling in comprehension. "You guys aren't from around here, are ya?"

"Uh… no," Allen replied, still dumbfounded over the fact that they were talking to a MOUSE.

"Name's Tony," The mouse held out his paw. "Tony Toponi."

"Um… Allen Walker," Allen shook Tony's paw. "And that's Kanda and Lavi."

"Nice 'ta meet'cha," Tony smiled at the other two. Lavi smiled back, and, as he usually does, Kanda just ignored the other. "OOF!" Tony was now on the ground, a smaller mouse sitting on top of him.

"Hi!" The little mouse said cheerfully, "I'm Fievel. Fievel Mousekewitz."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Chief."

_Snore._

"Chief," Reever said again, this time nudging the man's shoulder.

He sighed. "Komui."

Leaning over to the man's ear, Reever whispered, "Lenalee's getting a tattoo."

"NOOO! MY DEAR, SWEET LENALEE, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH AN UNHOLY THING TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL, ANGELIC SKIN?"

"Komui! We got a call from one of our finders in Manhattan. It's been almost two days, and Allen and the others still haven't returned to the inn they were staying at."

Komui frowned and then made a pouting-face, "So much for sending all three of them."

* * *

><p>So, in the DGM world, I'm not exactly sure when I want this to take place, but it'll defiantly be during the time they wear the 3rd uniforms (the red and black ones). For An American Tail, it takes place after all four movies ^_^<p>

As always, please review~ it gives me inspiration and motivation to continue


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so late! (by more than a year) I lacked inspiration / motivation for a while there... and then forgot... and then had writers block... and then started reading Avengers fanfiction...

... If the first half of this seems like a different writing style than the second half, that's because I wrote this over a period of ... a year and a half... I'M SORRY!

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

An American Tail (c) Universal

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here's a recap of what happened already: Kanda, Allen, and Lavi get sent on a mission to Manhattan, New York. After battling some akuma, they find the innocence in an abandon factory. The innocence turns them into mice. They are attacked by cats but Timcanpy saves them. The next morning they get chased away by a lady with a broom, watch the city come to life, try to get food, cross a street, and almost get stepped on. Then they are given advice from a mouse named Tony Toponi.

Don't you hate it when you reread what you've already written and then realize that it's super cheesy? (pun totally intended XD)

* * *

><p>Fievel smiled when he turned the corner of the building, finally spotting his best friend. But his friend wasn't the only mouse there. Tony was talking to three other mice, none of which he recognized. As he got closer, he could hear Tony introducing himself, and then the other way around.<p>

But none of the four mice noticed as he snuck up behind Tony.

Fievel grinned mischievously as he got closer.

Then he pounced, knocking the other over, sitting on top of him.

"OOF!"

"Hi!" Fievel smiled cheerfully, looking up at the others. "I'm Fievel. Fievel Mousekewitz."

The three other mice we're really out of the ordinary, or at least for around here, and they looked to be not much older than Tony. One of them was grey, with long black hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing a grumpy, if not annoyed, expression. Fievel noticed that he looked a kind of like the mice in Chinatown, except a bit taller, skinnier, and scarier. The second had bright crimson hair and an eye patch, his expression the complete opposite of the grey mouse's. The third mouse, who had been talking to Tony, was all white. He had a glove over his left paw, and Fievel wondered whether or not the mouse realized he was missing the second glove. The white mouse had grey eyes, and a very strange scar that covered the left one. The scar was ridged as it extended from his chin to above his eyebrow, where it formed a dark, star-like shape. Another odd thing he noticed about all of them was what they were wearing. They all had on what looked like some kind of uniform, each a little different, but all of them black with red trimmings. Fievel had never seen anybody in Manhattan wear anything like that before, so he was certain that they weren't from around here. He thought about where they might be from. All in all, the three mice really stood out. He wondered if–

"What the heck, Philly, would 'ya get off 'a me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tony," Fievel quickly moved, smiling sheepishly when he held out his paw to help the other up. As soon as Tony was on his feet he started to say something, but Fievel held up a finger, telling him to wait. Then the little mouse took a deep breath.

"Mama told me, that Papa told her, that Miss Brie told him, that Mr. Daily told her, that his sister told him, that Mrs. Mäuse told her, that Dr. Dithering told her, that his friend told him, that Henri told him, that another pigeon told him, that Myszy told her, that her older brother told her, that Tanya told him..." Fievel took another breath, "That Tiger's looking for you."

"...I didn't get a word 'a that."

"Mama told me, that– oh never mind, I don't wanna repeat it. Tiger is looking for you."

"Huh? Why– Oh shoot! I was supposed to be 'dere an hour ago!" Tony hastily picked up his hat. He started running, hoping that Tiger hadn't left yet. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He slowed and turned around, walking backwards as he yelled back to them, "About a block down the road! The blue building! It should be easy to get into!" He gave them a slight wave as he turned back around and continued to sprint down the sidewalk.

Fievel looked at the other three mice, then in the direction Tony went, and then back at them.

"Uh, bye! It was nice meeting you!" Fievel waved back at them as he ran after his best friend. "Tonyyy! Wait for meee!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Uh... What just happened?" Kanda blinked as they all stared after the two running mice.

"This is so weird!" Lavi exclaimed, hands waiving frantically in the air, an anxious expression on his face. "First we _turn into mice_, and then OTHER MICE START TALKING?! THIS IS SO FREAKY!" He turned to a dumbfounded Allen, shaking his shoulders. "ISN'T THIS FREAKY?!"

The white-haired mouse's stomach growled, his surprise suddenly fading away, remembering what the other mouse had said as he was leaving.

"Yeah, it is, but at the moment, I'm too hungry to care!" Allen smiled optimistically. "Come on!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"He said the blue building, right?" Allen looked up at the giant structure, sky-blue paint chipping off its' weathered, wooden walls.

"Yeah," Lavi gazed up too, "Looks like some sort of pub, or maybe a restaurant."

They started walking around the building, looking for a way to get in. After a few minutes, they found a hole in the bottom right corner of the back door. The hole seemed to have been chewed out of the door, probably by other mice, and it was small enough that a human would not notice it easily. Of course, considering the condition of the rest of the building, they doubted anyone would have bothered to patch up the opening anyway.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and cautiously entered the building.

"Che, you guys coming or not?"

Lavi and Allen followed behind him when they suddenly heard the sword being sheathed again.

"Do you think anybody's in here?" Lavi looked around.

"Just that guy," Kanda said in his usual annoyed tone, gesturing toward the other side of the room where a large, scruffy man was asleep in a chair.

"Then I guess we have the place all to ourselves," Lavi laughed jokingly. Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Now if I were food, where would I be?" The red-head started looking around dramatically. Kanda mentally face palmed.

"I see it, but how do I get to it?" Allen's gentlemanly manners temporarily gone as drool dripped from his mouth.

"Hey, better shut your jaw before a fly goes in there~" Lavi chuckled when Allen suddenly shook his head, returning to reality, and self-consciously wiped the drool from his chin.

"Can mice climb vertically?" Allen stared at his paws in contemplation.

"I dunno. We have claws, right?" The red-head examined his paws as well. "I would think it's possible, though despite all the things I'm familiar with, mice-abilities just never really fell into the category of _important Bookman knowledge_. So my guess is as good as yours." He shrugged.

Allen cautiously placed his paw on the wooden structure that supported the kitchen counter. The surface was rough, as many-a-time critters had dug their claws into it to retrieve a bite to eat.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**A/N: ok, so this is the point where I stopped writing for several months on end. If you guys notice anything in the rest of this chapter that is inconsistent (plot holes, etc) with the previous chapters (or even the DGM manga or American Tail movies, since I havn't watched or read either in a while) let me know so I can fix them!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I completely lost track of time, I—" Tony's excuse was cut off by a loud snore from the big orange cat. "Not that it made any difference to you," he mumbled, walking around to stand in front of Tiger's face.

A sly grin spread across the mouse's face when he thought of an amusing way to wake his friend up.

Tony quietly leaned towards Tiger's ear.

"Tiger. Tiiiger..." Tony started in a ghostly voice. "This is your conscious speaking..."

"Five more minutes, mommy," Tiger mumbled groggily, rolling over onto his back.

Tony quickly stepped out of the way as to not be flattened. He huffed in frustration and walked up to the cat's other ear.

"Tiger! WAKE UP!"

"HUH?! Uhh, I 'ya– I was just– wha?" He stuttered, jumping up in surprise. "Oh, haha, Tony! Hi." He grinned sheepishly. "I was just uh... taking a little nap to... ya know, prepare for our... umm... steak-outing."

"Ya mean stakeout?" Tony face palmed. "It has nothing to do with steak."

"Oh yeah! Good 'cause I don't much care for steak. I prefer fish, and the occasional cooked shrimp." He said licking his lips at the thought of the food.

The two started towards their destination.

It had been the biggest story in _The Daily Nibbler_ since the Manhattan Monster. Strange sightings of bright lights and the increasing accumulation of cats in a nearby abandoned factory had the entire mouse community worried that the cats might be up to something. Everyone had been advised to stay away from the factory.

But, of course, there's always that one mouse who goes looking for trouble...

* * *

><p>Ok so I know this is really short, and I had intended on making it longer to make up for not updating in over a year, but I really wanted to get this posted because I have no idea when I'll get around to writing more.<p>

Don't worry! I will not abandon this story! (or my other one)

But in order to keep this going, I need ideas~ what do u guys wanna see happen in this story? Also, is any one out of character? Like I mentioned before, I havnt read or watched either in a while, so let me know if anything needs changed!

I'm not gonna try to have an updating schedule like I originally planned for both of my DGM crossovers. I think I'm going to work on some other fanfic ideas that have been floating around in my head- hopefully that will help me get over the writer's block I'm having with this story.

Please review! Constructive criticism and ideas would be great! :)


End file.
